justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Limbo
"Limbo" by Daddy Yankee ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2014. Dancers Classic P1 *Yellow Glasses *Yellow shirt *Black pants and tie *Orange braces P2 *Glasses *Green tank-top *Yellow skirt *Short orange tie *Brown belt limbo_coach_1_big.png|P1 limbo_coach_2_big.png|P2 Sweat The coach, who is female, has brown hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow hairband. She wears a yellow bracelet on her left hand, a green and orange cheerleader's outfit, a pair of yellow shorts, green soccer socks, and a pair of yellow sneakers. . Background The background is set in an office. When the song starts, the sky turns into a gradient of yellow, and the solid-colored buildings move to the dance. After the sun sets in the background, the windows of the office turn into lights of red, yellow, and green. They turn transparent again to reveal the green scenery. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 3''' Gold Moves', all of which are the same: '''All Gold Moves:' Put your arms out, bend them in slightly and shake your torso. limboallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Sweat The Sweat routine has 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All: Wave your arms while hopping on one foot. Limbo (Sweat) Gold Move 1.JPG|All Gold Moves Mashup The Mashup has 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both: Put your arms out (Done with the dancer from Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)) JaiHobothgoldmoves.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Mashup Limbo ''has a Mashup can only be unlocked in January. Dancers *'Limbo (Sweat) ' (JD2014) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Rasputin (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *??? (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Rasputin (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *??? (JD2014) *Step by Step (JD1) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Beat Match Until I'm Blue (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Rasputin (JD2) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *??? (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *'Limbo (Sweat)' (JD2014) Trivia * While the second player is leaning back, her underwear can be seen. *The opening to the dance is quite suggestive; the male takes off his jacket and the girl removes their shoes, making some fans think they were taking their clothes off. *There is a Sweat routine which costs 5 mojo coins. *There is a Dance Mash-up for this song which can only be unlocked in January. *For some reason, Just Dance pauses and/or fast-forwards this song's Sweat Version in mash-ups in Xbox 360. * Even if P2 wears yellow glasses, her avatar's are blue. *Near the end of the routine the male dancer twerks on the female dancer. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in category "Duo Of The Year." * This is the third Spanish song in the series. * In the Classic dance, the "limbo pole" is created by the other player while the limbo-ing dancer does the limbo below the shaking hands of the limbo pole player. ** In the Sweat version, the dancer does her own limbo with an imaginary limbo pole. *The avatar for P1 has a blue shirt but in the game, he has a yellow shirt. * The sweat version dancer looks like Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) with a different color scheme. Gallery limbo2014.jpg Limboi.PNG|Gameplay limbosweat.jpg|Sweat limbo.jpg|Limbo Limbo Sweat.jpg|Sweat File:LimboAward.jpg|The award 128.png|P1's ''Just Dance 2015 Avatar 129.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Limboavatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 avatar Limboavatar1.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 avatar limbomenu.png limbo_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Daddy_Yankee_-_Limbo File:Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Daddy Yankee Limbo File:Daddy_Yankee_-_Limbo_-_Just_Dance_2014_(sweat_Mode) File:Just Dance 2014 - Limbo (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Songs in Trailers